


Reapers Hunt

by StoryCorner



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Gen, HoloMyth - Freeform, Little cute, Mori Calliope - Freeform, Not sure what to put here, Reaper - Freeform, Reaping, Supernatural - Freeform, hololive - Freeform, hololiveEN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryCorner/pseuds/StoryCorner
Summary: You can always try to run away from death. But it is always there, patiently waiting. You can try to shut it out, but still it will come for you, no matter what you do.
Kudos: 10





	Reapers Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story is rated M, just for being safe. Hope you can also forgive my bad writings, and if you are interested to Beta-Read, let me know! Also, going to Rate this M just in case!

****Reapers Hunt** **

Somewhere, in middle of no where, in middle of the night. There was old forest, a very old forest. The trees have pretty much died, there were no leaves on them and their bark was just very dark grey. The were no sound of birds or any other animal. Everything was dead. Even the large old house right in the middle of the forest, was just as dead. All the walls and roof were dark gray or just black colored. The walls had mold slowly taking over it's surface. Part of the roof were just keeping themselves up from the years of abuse from the nature. It could've easily been first confused to the darkness of the forest, if not for the bright light from the moon that was shining over it. And on the road of the forest, someone was running through the woods in a great hurry, towards the house. A gust of wind blew through the woods, making the old dead trees creak. The man let out a scared yelp and increased his pace! He knew that the moment he reached the house, he could be safe! But this road was in bad shape. So many holes, rocks and fallen trees! It was like the whole forest was set against him! Like it knew and was prepared for him! And his heavy backpack did not help at all! The wind was blowing harder, the trees creaked and some of the small dead branches were snapped by the wind from the trees.

The man yelled from fear and suddenly stopped, expecting something to happen. He waited for a moment, but nothing happened. Nothing appeared and he was still fine. And alive. There was still time. He panted heavily, his whole face was sweating from running so long, which felt like forever. After his car broke down, he had seen no other choice but to run to his planned hiding place. There hopefully was still also time to prepare more. He finally reached the house and threw his back on the ground. "Right.." he panted, opening it. "...time to, get to… work." from the backpack he took out lots of spray paint bottles, with regular paint cans and a paint brush. Added with some small bags. He started to paint all around the walls and windows of the house. Painting various signs and glyph's. He took out one of the many bags from the backpack, and poured down strange looking powder into the paint cans. "All of this should do the trick..." he muttered, as he tried to control his breath. Trying to remind himself that there was still some time left. At least he hoped so. Nothing yet had happened.

After excruciating long work, or maybe it was short, but it just felt long, he was done! The walls of the house were covered in various marks, shapes and glyph's with various colors as well. He was pleased with his work. "This should be enough!" he breathed, satisfied. Then another gust of wind blew through the woods, a stronger one, like a starting storm. But this was no ordinary wind, through the creaks of the woods, he heard more. It was like the wind was carrying horde of moaning and groaning souls at him. They sounded like they were in pain. The time has come then! He ran to the front door, paused for a moment to look behind him. Everything looked normal, as it so far was, as usual. But something was off with the forest before him. He then quickly stepped inside, slammed the door and locked it. He looked from the window on the door, at the forest, knowing what was coming next.

The shadows of the forest suddenly came to live and started moving towards the house, he felt his heart beat faster as the shadows moved quickly towards his "Safe-House", If this did not work, then he was doomed most certainly. The ghostly sounds became louder and louder as the shadows closed in. If he could've been able to move quickly all around house, he could've seen the shadows were surrounding the house all sides and were moving quickly. But then suddenly stopped. It must've worked! Open smile formed onto his lips, he was already to laugh at his perfect plan, but stopped himself, when a shadowy figure started to rise from the shadows. It opened it's eyes, showing a pink-ish red glow. The shadow started take a very feminine form, and soon the shadows literally fell from around the form, revealing a pink haired woman, with similar pink eyes, that still held a reddish glow in them. She was wearing a dark, tight dress and from what the man saw, it seemed that she had some kind of small crown, or tiara on her head.

To think that someone with those colorful and bright eyes, they'd be full of life and emotions. But the look in them had no life or fire in them, instead, even with the glow, the eyes looked cold as the hardest ice. The man felt shivers rise from his feet, but he tried to collect himself, reminding that this place was protected! Another shadow took form right behind the woman's back much more quickly, turning into a large scythe. He swallowed at the sight. The woman was a sight to be seen of course, but he was now thinking about different things. The woman walked towards the house, and the man felt like just running into the house itself, find a very dark corner or a hole and hide there! Those glowing eyes, and just the feeling that seemed to emanate from a woman, was effecting him strongly, but he held his ground, at least for now. As he hoped that his plan worked. The woman stopped, really close to the houses front door. Looking at the man, who watched her from the doors window. Her cold red eyes then darted and examined the house in from of her. She then moved her head to look further, and a surprised, puzzled brow was raised as she saw the surface of the house. Her gaze returning to the man, who's fearful expression was fading away. Slowly a small smirk was forming on his twitching lips.

The woman then did something the man did not expect, and that was snapping her fingers. First he was just puzzled why she had done this, as the woman did not betray any kind of emotion right now. Just that cold, emotionless glare. But his short thought was interrupted when the scythe, jerked from the woman's back, and was now levitating right next to her. He let out a quick, but quiet, alarmed sound from his throat as the scythe then was advancing towards him! But it stopped almost immediately, shaking as it seemed to have hit something. Around it formed some kind of wall of energy that the scythe had trouble to get through. Now, the man allowed a full, satisfied and mocking grin to from widely on his face.

"You cannot get me now, Reaper!" he mocked, now laughing uncontrollably. The Reaper had not reaction to the mans mocking tone.

Well, the only reaction she gave was a puzzled brow that was raised. "You serious?" she asked in soft, flat tone. That seemed to have snapped the man from his laughter, but the confidence was still there. "Why wouldn't I be? I have made sure that you cannot enter here and claim my soul! I have searched all these glyps, runes and spells to make sure that Death cannot enter here!" he proclaimed proudly. "And it worked! I did exactly as it was written, and now the Touch of Death cannot reach me! The kinds like YOU are not allowed to this house! You LOST!"

"Yeah.. not really." the Reaper replied. Not impressed at all. "I mean, yeah, I cannot reach you, _just not yet_..." she continued, before the man could ask the obvious question. "Seriously, you do know that your body still can be affected by hunger, lack of sleep and all other stuff you mortals are weak against. No matter what: You are quite fucked, good sir." the Reaper said, her final words delivered in a very mocking and insulting tone. A small satisfied smirk formed on the side of the mouth, as she saw the mans mouth trying to form words, moving like a fish that was on a dry land. And that increasing anger and panic in him was just precious to watch. But she had a job to do, and this idiot is not going to delay her. "Yeah, I get it. But just… you are just a fucking idiot." she said, annoyed.

"What you mean?"

"Well, just you wait." Reaper said, smirking. A small sound of chuckle emerged from her throat. She raised her hand in front of her mouth, putting her thumb and index finger into her mouth. She then let out a long whistle. But what next happened, came out of no where when the Reaper opened her mouth and yelled out: "YUBI YUBI!"

The last kinds of words he had expected to hear from a being that was tasked to take his soul to the afterlife, to be judged. And the tone she used was different from what he just had heard. This seemed to be more gleeful than what else he heard from the Reaper earlier. Then, like last time, the forest actually answered to the call. The same kind of wind started to blow, making the house creak as it was hit by the wind. And like last time, the wind carried sounds. Only this time he heard only one voice, and it was just as bizarre as the Reaper. There was a voice, something more akin to a child's voice than adults. And it was filled with too much glee. Not the voice of the dead, or whatever Other-Wordily horrors the Reaper seemed to have appeared to summon. The voice had replied to the Reaper: "Yaaaaaay! YUBI YUBI!"

"What the hell was that?" the man asked in complete confusion.

This time, the Reapers face had a full, teeth-revealing grin plastered on her face. And that send new kinds of shivers down the mans spine. Never he expected to see something like this, on the stoic Reapers face. "Just calling a little Doggo to help." she replied, sounding very satisfied.

"But your kind-"

"Can't enter, yeah, yeah. But that was the problem there asshole." Reaper interrupted, first her tone was very amused, at the mans distress, but it changed so that at the end it was back to more of its annoyed and flat tone. "These runes are meant to keep out anything that is not… well, like you. But, you see, the one I called, you heard? She is not really "my kind". Anything that is not of supernatural origin, can still enter. Right?" What the man felt was simply pure dread! This was not how it was suppose to go! He had done everything he was suppose to do, to defend himself against Forces of Death, and other, Other-Worldly creatures! They are not meant to have mortal assistance! And yet somehow, this Reaper seemed to have acquired some!? His hear was now pounding hard in his chest, he was breathing fast. A panic was rising within him, a panic and anger. This was all suppose to be so simple! And yet it was already falling apart somehow! Suddenly he heard a loud crash over him! Something had just crashed inside the houses attic. He had on instinct looked at the ceiling, in panic, as if expecting something to drop right in front of him.

He looked back at the Reaper, when he heard that familiar voice speaking to him again. "Why don't you go and check?" the Reaper asked amusingly. That small and snarky smirk returning to her lips. Slowly, he started to walk away from the door, his head not leaving the Reaper, until he had to fully turn and run upstairs. In a short moment he had reached the atticts door. Or maybe it had been longer? But right now he did not care at all. He reached for his pocket and brought out his knife. Since whatever had crashed into this house was mortal, he could fight it with mortal means. And it would not be his first life to be taken anyway. He would make sure that someone else today was reaped, instead of himself!

As he slowly opened the door, first thing he saw, was the hole that was on the roof and the mess that the crash had caused. And right over the mess, he saw movement, and also heard muttering, in a language he did not understand. He took a stet inside, the floor creaking. He heard a surprised gasp, and two, red-ish brown eyes were locked on him. First they looked so scared and innocent, but then there was this strange, mischievousness in them. "So, you want my life?" he asked, glaring at the eyes. Raising his knife, hoping that these would scare whatever trickery this was. The eyes looked at his knife and then back to him, with no change. "Brave one huh? Well, it will be the last mistake you make!" the man yelled, taking further steps in. The only reply he got was cute, innocent and yet mischievous, slow laughter before everything was turned to chaos.

* * *

Mori Calliope could wait. Well, now that she had something that brought her results. From what she heard, with all that noise, yelling and crashing, she did not had to wait longer. She was already in a fowl mood, with how this excuse of a man, had been able to evade her! He was most certainly prepared for this event, and yet, like almost all mortals, was ready fight against the inevitable fate, that he had created himself.

 _That deal he made… he knew certainly the risks! And yet he still thought he could just ran and avoid this whole fucking problem!_ Calli thought angrily. And what just increased her rage, was what the man had wanted, and what he had done. It still boiled her entire core, on just how her kind still could make deals with… _creatures_ like him! _Old habits most certainly die hard…_ she thought bitterly. _But I will most certainly reap them from our society, one way or another!_ She had vowed, and still strongly felt about it.

The noises at house had started to come closer and closer, and Calli was now feeling great impatience, instead the the calm she had felt before. The thoughts of this man had raised her feelings, wanting to end this quickly as possible, so this world would be at least cleansed from another undeserving soul! She was going to collect this soul, and deal with it properly! Especially now, that he had tried to evade his coming fate. Then the front door was shattered into pieces, taking Calli away from her thoughts, as the mans body was thrown through the door. Shattering it. And with that, the mans body flew right in front of Calli. Bloodied, bruised and moaning from pain. And a very happy looking Dog-girl jumped right in front of them. Her fists still raised up, preparing for her opponent to get up.

There were splashes of blood on the knuckles, and for a moment Calli thought that she should'be brought Brass knuckles for her helper. She knew how much she enjoyed boxing. Besides her obsession with yubi's. "Oi, oi oi!" the dog girl yelled at the man who was slowly getting up.

"Hey, Ochitsuku." Calli said to the girl. Who looked at her confused. "Kore de owarimasu.." Calli said in a threatening tone, her gaze lowering to the trash beneath her. The girl quickly took few steps back, seeing the look Calli was giving. She knew what exactly would happen next, and she wanted to keep a safe distance from the Reaper.

"Get up!" Calli growled, grabbing the mans shirt and violently raised him to his shaking feet. He looked at Calli with both shocked and fearful expression. Before he could say anything, Calli had already her scythe in her hands, ready to strike. She then muttered very familiar words to her, that she has said to many: "Gomen, shitsureishimasu ga shindekudasai."

The man covered his head and fell to his knees. He felt as the scythe touched his head. And then it was over. But yet, he, was still.. here? How was that possible? He had felt the cold steel of the scythe on his head! Carefully he lowered his hands, and still seeing that Reaper standing there. Glaring at him with that same intense hate, her scythe still in her grip. But lowered. "Why did you-?" he was about to ask, but the Reaper interrupted him.

"No, I did not." she said. Her free hand rising up, and then point down. "Just look down if you dare." with great fear, he slowly started to look down, and what he saw, made him want to scream from horror, but something kept himself from doing that.

Beneath him, laid his own body. Nicely split in two. The ground was dark from all the blood that his body had spewed and he could just see the painful and fearful expression his face no doubt had, but now was disfigured by being in two different parts, and covered in blood and dirt. He raised his gaze back to the Reaper, who was completely clean, even though the large trail of blood just reached behind her. No words came from his mouth, everything happened too quickly! One moment he was running his life from Death itself, making himself a safe house to get a way from the Death, and figuring out his next move then only to be attacked by a freak of a dog! And now, here he was, his body destroyed.He could try to run again, as a spirit he did not have the earthly worries, but that was not happening. Before he could do, the Reaper had raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Circle of mist then formed right under the man and ghostly chains emerged from it, ensnaring him into a very tight throttle.

Even though he no longer had a body, and lungs that he really needed to breath from, the effect of the chains still gave him the feeling of being chocked. "You really had to make things so difficult." Calli sighed, as the man tried to fight against the chains, in vain of course. "You could've just accepted your fate, but no. You tried to get away from your responsibilities, from you own mess!" she growled. Red eyes burning with hot rage, and it seemed that they now had their own dim glow. "You _knew_ what would happen if you screwed it up! In fact, I wonder, why do such thing at all!?" with every question Calli's rage only increased towards the man who already was at her mercy, chained. "Especially when knowing that you are going to just damn your already damned soul!? It would be so easy to just reap his soul out of existence, but she was going to do her job. After all, she was told, what she also can do, if he tried to avoid his fate in anyway. It seemed that Calli's small rant awoke the mans voice and courage (or maybe just utter foolishness), and he replied, with a furious passion.

"It all would've gone nicely if some people wouldn't have stood up against me!" he glared at Calli. His fear forgotten. "Those souls were necessity, so I could gain the powers I wanted! They were dead either way!" he ranted. It seemed that he had decided to throw everything away now, as there was no escape. "You cannot blame me Reaper!" he then said.

Calli's eyes widen from angry, confused shock. What the hell he meant by that? "After all, you take so many souls! Both guilty and innocent! What difference are they for you anyway?" The shock on Calliope's face was sudden, but the moment the man had finished his words, that shock turned to a furious scowl, her face darkened and eyes glowing even brighter. "There are so _much_ difference! More than you can ever know!" Calliope growled in a venomous tone. She then snapped her fingers again. Under the mans legs, in the mist, a new source of light, and heat appeared. And both of them knew, what it was. The man looked under his feet, seeing a blazing Inferno, raising his head back to the Reaper. Glaring at her, yet, Calliope could clearly see fear in them. But she did not care at all. Maybe for some souls, she could've give some of her sympathy. But not here. There was nothing to say. Except few parting words, to remember her by, as he would be dragged down. "Iku jikan..." she said, with no sympathy and the deepest of apathetic tones. The chains tightened even more, and with a blink of an eyes, and a scream of terror that was cut shortly. The soul, as the fiery portal, were gone.

Nothing was left, except the body. No sound was heard, it was like everything around Mori Calliope did not dare to make any kind of sound, in the presence of the Reaper. As she seemed to be in a very deep, and furious thoughts. Playing many scenarios in her mind. Slowly, and timidly, the dog girl took few steps fuming Calli. A worried look on her face. "Uumm… Calli-chan, gomen'nasai… daijōbudesu ka?" she asked. That snapped Calli from her thoughts, looking at the dog girl with confused shock. Whatever dark thoughts resided in her mind, seem to be pushed aside, as she looked at the innocent and worried expression that was in front of her. "Oh, ah. Hai Koro-san." she responded. Giving out a small, comforting smile. "Shinpai nai."The dog sighed in relief, her face brightening up. Calli couldn't help but feel to smile more, at the girls uplifting spirit. "Yokatta!" girl smiled with closed eyes, and head tilted. But that did not last quickly, as her ears suddenly poked up, and she had a cute, confused expression on her face.

"Uuum.." she then started, now, very sheepishly pointing at the corpse between them. "Onegai dekimasu ka?" And Calli couldn't help but breath a sound that sounded like a short laugh, as she knew what the dog girl was after. But also felt somewhat disturbed, if she was honest with herself. After all, that was kind of the reason why she had called her, and she would show her graduation. "Hai, dekimasu." she simply said.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita Koro-san." Calli added, then turned away, ready to leave. She heard a very familiar and happy: "YAY! YUBI, YUBI!" then there were loud sounds as the flesh and bone were torn from one another. She could never understand the dog girls obsession with fingers, but she did not question it. At least now, her job was done. Calli's body was then engulfed by shadows, disappearing within them. Taking her to the Underworld. Where she needed to report her current reaping. And maybe then have a good rest. She felt like she needed a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ochitsuku: Calm down  
> Kore de owarimasu: This is the end.  
> Gomen, shitsureishimasu ga shindekudasai: Excuse me, but could you please RIP  
> Iku jikan: Time to go  
> Gomen'nasai… daijōbudesu ka?: Sorry... are you alright?  
> Shinpai nai: Do not worry  
> Yokatta: Thank goodness  
> Onegai dekimasu ka: Can I have them please  
> Hai, dekimasu: Yes you can  
> Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita: Thank you very much Koro-san
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story as well. Again sorry about the bad writing. This story idea is also rather old, as it came to me when Calli announced that she'd be collabing with Korone. And somehow, this story idea jumped to my head. Heheh. And obviously, I used Google Translate to get the Japanese words. But now, hope you again enjoyed story and will be around when there will be more. :)


End file.
